The confession
by Spitfire fanatic
Summary: This takes place right after insecurities. Artemis has just caused a mission to fail and Wally went off on her. Now Wally is feeling guilty. Will he apologize to Artemis ?


** I just decided to make this one J I hope you like it… Let me know if you have any ideas for a story and I will try to make one for you J**

**Wally POV**

I didn't mean to go all off on her like that. It just got me really ticked that

I had stood up for her only to find out that red arrow was right. I had even

told her on the Bioship that she didn't have to prove herself, but she is

stubborn and doesn't listen.

Still even if she did screw up the mission, I shouldn't have yelled at her. I

guess I better go apologize. I went and knocked on her door. There was no

answer. "It's me Wally." Still no answer. I opened the door and found an empty

room. _Did she go home?_ I thought. I made my way to the kitchen area to get my

self a snack.

I stuck my head in the fridge and found some donuts. _Score!_ I thought as I

shoved one into my mouth. I grabbed two more and made my way out of the fridge.

I shut it and was about to head to the couch, when I saw Artemis blankly staring at the TV. It looked like she was watching a ninja movie. _I don't think she heard me_, I thought as she continued to look at the TV. Her eyes then adjusted down to her lap. _What is she looking at_? I wondered.

I quietly crept behind her, trying to see what she was looking at. I was finally able to get a glimpse at what was in her lap. It looked like a family photo. I saw a blonde haired man, a dark haired woman, a teenager with dark hair like the mother, and a little blonde that looked a lot like Artemis.

"Is that your family?" I asked and Artemis jumped and turned around. She

quickly hid the photo and moved to get up when I said, "Wait, I came to

apologize."

She said, "Apology not accepted," and brushed past my shoulder. I grabbed her arm and said, "Wait, please talk to me. Look, I'm sorry for going off on you

earlier. You didn't have to prove yourself to me ok! You are an awesome archer Artemis. I don't think you stole Red's place."

She just stared at me without an expression on her face. "Who was in that

picture? Do you have a sister? Artemis look I don't know why you are hiding them but look, you can trust me ok. I won't judge you."

She let out a sigh (which I take as a sigh of defeat) and said, "Follow me."

She led me to the mission briefing room and started typing words on the

computer. A few seconds later three pictures were pulled up on the big screen.

I recognized them as Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and an Ex-con named Huntress.

"Wally, the reason I wanted to go on the mission today was because of this. My sister is Cheshire and my dad is Sportsmaster," she paused as if waiting for me to go off on her, but I wasn't going to say anything till she was finished. She

was finally opening up to someone and I wasn't going to blow it by jumping to

conclusions.

"Carry on, "I said calmly trying not to scare her off. " I was too scared

that if I didn't go one of them would rat out my little secret. I didn't want to

tell you guys because I didn't want to get judged on my family. I felt like that

if I told you guys you wouldn't trust me," she said looking at the ground while

rubbing her arm nervously.

_So this is why she always is so secretive...she wasn't trying to prove _

_herself... She was just trying to keep her secret safe about having a jerk _

_father and sis,_ I thought in my head.

I went beside her and put my arm on her shoulder. "Look Artemis, you are not your family. You have proven yourself as a hero," I said as she lifted her head up and looked into my eyes.

"Wally thanks. Oh, I accept your apology too. You know, when you're not being a flirty and jerkish you are actually kind of sweet," she said still looking at me.

I smiled and asked," So you wanna finish that movie you were watching with me?" She smiled and said, "Sure," then she took off running and shouted back at me,

"Last one there pops the popcorn!"

**Hope you enjoy… this just popped in my brain sooo… read and review please ! love all of my fans!**


End file.
